The Other Side of the World
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AU—Hari itu, di dunia tersebut, Yoongi merasakan afeksi yang sangat besar untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. (BTS - YoonKook)


Ada sebuah rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ketika kamu memasuki lift yang ada di Hotel Victoria pada jam dua belas malam, maka kamu akan melihat tombol lift berlambang infiniti yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Ketika kamu menekan tombol tersebut, lift tersebut akan bergerak turun dan saat pintu lift tersebut terbuka, maka kamu sudah berada di dunia lain.

Dunia tersebut begitu indah, banyak hal-hal yang berada di luar nalar manusia. Contoh kecilnya, sihir. Tempat tersebut sering disebut sebagai utopia. Namun, tidak pernah ada bukti nyata tentang orang yang pernah masuk ke sana. Pada akhirnya, semua orang hanya menganggap dunia lain tersebut sebagai isapan jempol belaka.

Meskipun begitu, di sinilah Min Yoongi, berdiri di depan lift Hotel Victoria pada pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Menunggu pukul dua belas malam untuk membuktikan rumor bodoh tersebut. Kebetulan ia sedang menginap di hotel ini, serta cerita teman kuliahnya Kim Seokjin yang terus-terusan membahas rumor bodoh ini. Teman-temannya yang lain juga membahasnya, tapi tidak separah Seokjin yang begitu bersemangat.

Sayangnya, Yoongi tetap penasaran.

Kalau memang benar dunia lain itu benar-benar ada, kalau memang tempat tersebut benar-benar layak sampai disebut sebagai utopia, maka tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan.

Pemuda berema abu-abu itu ingin melarikan diri dari realita yang ada, ia menginginkan sebuah tempat yang tenang yang tidak mengganggunya dan mengusiknya.

Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol lift tersebut, menunggu seperti orang bodoh. Toh, kalau memang tidak ada, apa boleh buat. Tidak ada yang melarangnya berbuat ini kok, walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi cukup gelisah. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima tempat di mana sekarang ia berdiri. Yoongi pun masuk ke dalam dan melihat tombol-tombol yang ada dan—

Oh, sial. Tombol itu benar-benar ada. Di pojok kanan paling bawah, tombol berbentuk infiniti. Tanpa ragu ia segera menekan tombol tersebut, pintu lift tertutup dan lift bergerak turun. Semakin lama semakin cepat, begitu juga dengan kesadarannya yang semakin lama menghilang.

Saat pertama kali Yoongi membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah bahwa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap. Meskipun gelap, Yoongi masih dapat melihat bahwa pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di hutan tersebut tidak seperti biasanya. Pohon-pohon tersebut menjulang tinggi, daun-daunnya berwarna biru, merah muda, ungu, dan warna-warna terang lainnya, sekaligus daun-daun tersebut bercahaya.

Tunggu, berarti ini tandanya ia sudah berada di dunia lain, 'kan? Jadi, dunia lain itu benar-benar ada? Yoongi masih ingin berpikir rasional, tapi semua yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar mematahkan semua pemikirannya. Apalagi lift yang barusan ia naiki sama sekali tidak terlihat di manapun.

Semua yang ada di sini nyata. Tangan kirinya mencubit pipinya dan ia mengaduh kesakitan. Nyata. Perlahan ia menyunggingkan bibirnya, Yoongi merasa sedikit senang. Dengan begini, ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya sebentar dari urusan-urusan duniawinya yang memuakkan.

Yoongi melangkah maju ke depan, kedua irisnya dapat melihat bunga-bunga besar dan bercahaya di sisi jalan yang ia lewati. Bahkan kunang-kunang bercahaya warna-warni di tengah-tengah hutan tersebut, melayang-layang di atasnya sebelum pada akhirnya pergi mengelilingi hutan yang besar ini.

Sayang sekali Yoongi tidak membawa ponselnya, mungkin ia bisa memotret pemandangan yang ada di hutan ini dan membuktikan bahwa dunia lain yang dirumorkan itu benar-benar ada. Kemudian, Yoongi akan menunjukkannya kepada teman-temannya, ia yakin pasti Seokjin akan berteriak heboh dan menuntutnya untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah danau yang besar dengan airnya yang bersinar terang. Di sisi danau tersebut ditumbuhi tumbuhan merambat yang memiliki bunga-bunga kecil yang bermekaran, banyak kunang-kunang yang hinggap di daun berwarna-warni itu sehingga membuat danau tersebut terlihat seperti langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Tidak hanya itu, saat Yoongi menoleh ke samping, ia juga memandang seorang pemuda berema coklat yang membawa lentera kayu yang tengah berdiri memandangi danau tersebut. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan syal hitam, pakaian lengan panjang berwarna krem, celana jins hitam serta sepatu _boots _berwarna senada. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang saat memandang danau bercahaya tersebut, apalagi senyum tipisnya dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa lebih tentram.

Ternyata ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya? Yoongi sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan ada orang lain di sini? Saat Yoongi ingin mengajaknya bicara, pemuda tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi dan sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya. Melihat pemuda berema coklat itu terkejut membuat Yoongi juga ikut terperanjat, apakah dirinya mengagetkan pemuda tersebut? Ah, tapi bukannya dirinya yang harus terkejut?

"Ah," pemuda tersebut bersuara, "aku sedikit terkejut, kupikir tidak ada orang selain diriku di sini."

Jadi, Yoongi mengagetkannya? Ia jadi merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sih," ujarnya pelan. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah danau yang memikat hatinya itu, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali memandang pemuda asing yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kau juga datang ke dunia ini?"

"Hah?"

"Eh?" Melihat pemuda tersebut yang heran membuat dirinya juga ikut bingung.

"Aku memang tinggal di sini," ujarnya pelan. "Sebenarnya, jarang ada orang yang datang kemari sih, semua orang mengira tempat ini hanyalah bualan belaka. Yah, kalau bisa sih, aku tidak merekomendasikan orang-orang untuk datang ke sini sih."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda berema abu-abu itu. Bukankah tempat ini sangat keren? Kenapa ekspresi pemuda di depannya terlihat tidak mengenakkan seperti itu?

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kupikir duniamu sudah sangat nyaman untuk ditempati," ucap pemuda itu sembari menghela napas. "Tapi, setiap kali aku melihat orang-orang yang datang ke sini, semuanya pasti memiliki masalah sehingga mereka melarikan diri ke sini. Apa kau juga begitu?"

Seperti dihujani peluru yang menancap tepat di relung hatinya, Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Bisa dibilang begitu, sebenarnya aku hanya iseng untuk ke sini karena aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya akan hal seperti ini. Tapi bodohnya diriku, masih memercayainya dan ternyata memang benar-benar ada."

"Hei, coba angkat kepalamu."

"Hah, kenapa—"

Saat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat air yang ada di danau tersebut membentuk sebuah pusaran air mancur yang bergerak di udara dan berubah menjadi kembang api kecil yang terbuat dari air. Cipratan air danau itu sedikit mengenai jaket coklatnya, tapi itu tidak seberapa dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Itu gila, bagaimana airnya bisa seperti itu."

"Itu sihir, aku yang menggerakkannya." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Semua orang dapat menggunakan sihir di sini, membuat keajaiban yang tidak pernah orang-orang ketahui."

Belum selesai, pemuda tersebut menggerakkan bulir-bulir air tersebut sehingga mengelilingi mereka berdua sehingga di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih terang. Air tersebut bercahaya terang, saat Yoongi menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, salah satu bulir tersebut meletup pelan dan membentuk bulir-bulir air yang baru namun lebih kecil. Setelah puas, pemuda itu menyebarkan bulir-bulir air itu sehingga mengenai daun-daun yang ad ada di sekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan selagi masih ada di sini? Mungkin aku bisa menghiburmu. Aku tahu banyak tempat yang bagus di sini."

Yoongi sangat antusias, namun ia tidak memperlihatkan semua itu. Yoongi hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Silakan."

"Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke duniamu," ujarnya. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus pulang karena di sini bukan tempatmu."

"Ya, ya, baiklah, aku tahu." Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama di sini."

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, pemuda ini terlalu ceria dan selalu tertawa karena perkataannya sendiri. Jungkook mengantarnya keluar dari hutan tersebut, dalam perjalanan mereka Jungkook sibuk membuat hal-hal yang ia pikir akan menyenangkan Yoongi, seperti kembang api kecil, munculnya benda-benda kecil, serta membawanya terbang. Tapi yang terakhir tidak berlangsung lama karena Yoongi yang awalnya tenang berteriak ketakutan.

"Ternyata kau lebih muda dariku, tidak kusangka." Yoongi membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka keluar dari hutan tersebut, mereka memasuki sebuah kota yang memiliki gedung-gedung yang tinggi. Perbedaan kota ini dengan kota di dunianya adalah di sini semuanya memakai sihir dan semuanya masih terlihat tradisional, tidak ada teknologi seperti keberadaan kendaraan dan juga ponsel.

"Jadi, apa aku harus memanggilmu apa? Yoongi-_ssi_? Yoongi-_hyung_?"

"Yoongi-_hyung _terdengar lebih baik," balas Yoongi. "Jangan terlalu kaku denganku, aku tidak terlalu enak dengarnya."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. "Oh ya, sekadar informasi saja, waktu di sini dengan duniamu itu sama loh. Sekarang jam..." kedua iris Jungkook memandang ke arah jam besar yang ada di tengah-tengah bangunan tersebut, "setengah satu pagi. Oke, berarti kita sampai jam enam ya."

"Terserah," sahut Yoongi, "dan di sini sangat aktif ya, padahal sudah tengah malam seperti ini. Atau aku harus menyebutkan dini hari?"

"Kota ini lebih aktif pada malam hari, apalagi sekarang musim dingin malam hari jadi lebih dingin dari biasanya." Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu _boots _miliknya, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Di tengah kota tersebut, masih banyak toko-toko yang buka dan menjual barang-barang yang tidak Yoongi mengerti. Ada beberapa toko pakaian dan toko aksesoris, semuanya tampak seperti dunianya. _Sense _fashion yang sama, makanan yang sama, serta minuman yang sama. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dunianya, hanya saja dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal ajaib.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke café yang ada di dekat sini? Aku tahu salah satu yang enak."

"Boleh."

Jungkook berseru senang, ia segera menarik tangan Yoongi dan berlari pelan dengan antusiasnya. Saat Jungkook memegang tangannya, Yoongi merasa hangat daripada sebelumnya. Melihat pemuda di depannya tersenyum seperti biasanya sedikit mengikis kegundahan yang ia rasakan.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, mereka pun sampai di depan café yang dimaksud oleh Jungkook. Dari luar, Yoongi dapat melihat banyak orang yang berada di dalamnya. Jungkook membuka pintunya pelan, di dalam café tersebut lampu-lampunya menyala dengan terang memancarkan cahaya berwarna kekuningan. Café tersebut cukup ramai untuk jam segini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang duduk beramai-ramai, tertawa bersama sembari menyesap minuman mereka seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Kapan terakhir kali Yoongi merasa seperti itu? Berapa bulan lamanya ia tidak tertawa lebar seperti itu?

"_Hyung _sedang apa? Tidak mau duduk?" Suara Jungkook mengagetkannya, pemuda tersebut sudah memilih tempat duduk yang kosong. Lenteranya juga sudah ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Yoongi segera menarik kursi kayunya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Pelayan di sana menanyakan pesanan mereka yang langsung dijawab oleh mereka berdua, tak beberapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka yang berupa satu Ice Americano dan satu coklat hangat pun datang.

"Kenapa Yoongi-_hyung _datang kemari?" tanya Jungkook memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, kasarnya aku hanya ingin melarikan diri dari masalah yang aku alami sih," jawab Yoongi, ia memegang lehernya sebentar lalu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dunia ini terlihat sempurna, melihat orang-orang di sana yang bisa tertawa lepas itu membuatku iri."

Ekspresi Jungkook awalnya terkejut, kemudian berubah menjadi serius. "Masalah itu harus diselesaikan, bukan dihindari. Tidak baik kalau _Hyung _terus seperti ini."

"Aku tahu!" Yoongi sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Hanya saja, aku rasa aku sudah sampai pada batasku. Bicara memang mudah, tapi kalau kau ada di posisiku pasti kau akan mencari jalan pintas untuk tidak berhadapan dengan masalahku ini."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Ice Americano yang ia minum terasa dingin di lehernya, padahal sekarang musim dingin tapi kenapa ia memesan minuman yang dingin juga? Jaket yang ia kenakan bahkan tidak sanggup menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia masih merasa dingin, Yoongi merasa bahwa rasa dingin ini tidak akan hilang secepat yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, hei, aku masih ingin menunjukkanmu hal keren lainnya. Masih terlalu cepat untuk merasa sedih seperti itu." Ajakan Jungkook membuatnya mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah pemuda tersebut.

Jungkook beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia menepuk-nepuk meja agar Yoongi tidak berlama-lama di sana. Setelah menghabiskan minuman mereka, Jungkook mengajak Yoongi pergi ke tempat yang cukup ramai di antara yang lainnya, tempat tersebut terlihat seperti taman bermain yang memiliki banyak wahana permainannya.

"Hah? Kenapa kita pergi ke tempat seperti ini?" protes Yoongi. "Kita kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Meskipun kita bertambah tua, setidaknya jiwa kita masih seperti anak-anak." Mendengar penjelasan Jungkook itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Siapa yang tidak menyukai wahana-wahana seperti ini?! Semua umur bisa memainkannya."

"Tapi aku kurang—"

"Ayo masuk!" Yoongi sedikit pasrah karena tarikan Jungkook. Staminanya benar-benar hebat, dari tadi pemuda berema coklat itu terus mengajaknya berlari sehingga napasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Kenapa Jungkook semangat seperti itu sih?

Di dalam sana terdapat wahana-wahana yang biasa Yoongi lihat, wahana-wahana tidak manusiawi yang entah mengapa banyak orang yang menyukainya. Biasanya Yoongi hanya duduk menunggu teman-temannya yang tergila-gila dengan wahana ekstrim seperti ini, meskipun mereka memaksa Yoongi untuk ikut dengan mengatakan hidupmu cuma sekali, tetap saja Yoongi menolak dengan keras. Ia tidak bisa; ia terlalu malas dan ia terlalu takut menaikinya.

Tapi sekarang, bagaimana cara untuk menolaknya? Jungkook ini tipe yang lebih ekstrim dibandingkan Taehyung temannya.

"Jungkook-_ah_, sepertinya ini agak..."

"Hyung harus coba yang itu." Tangan Jungkook menunjuk ke arah sebuah kotak besar yang berterbangan di udara dan banyak orang yang mencobanya. "Wahana itu mengajak kita terbang mengelilingi seisi taman ini, tapi kotak itu akan terbang sangaaaaatttt tinggi. Coba sekarang yuk."

Wajah Yoongi memucat. "Aku tidak mau." Yoongi melihat orang-orang yang menaiki kotak terbang itu dibawa ke atas dengan cepat dengan ketinggian yang tidak wajar, kemudian bergerak dengan cepat seperti kecepatan mobil saat berkendara di jalanan yang sepi. "Tidak manusiawi."

"Ayolah," bujuk Jungkook, "aku biasa memainkannya sendirian tapi tidak seru. Kebetulan hari ini ada Yoongi-_hyung_, gimana kalau kita main bareng?"

"Tidaktidaktidak." Yoongi berujar dengan cepat, ia mempererat jaketnya. "Aku tidak—WOAH!" Karena Yoongi yang selalu menolak dari tadi, Jungkook menyeret Yoongi secara paksa dengan sihir miliknya. Mereka berjalan ke sana, menduduki kotak tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya kotak tersebut menukik dengan tajam ke arah atas.

Yoongi memeluk erat Jungkook dari belakang, embusan anginnya rasanya sanggup menerbangkan tubuhnya. Apa yang bakal terjadi kalau dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian ini? Yah, paling saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunianya yang membosankan itu.

"_Hyung_, _hyung_, kita sudah di atas, buka matamu!" pinta Jungkook.

Yoongi membuka matanya pelan-pelan, saat itu juga kedua matanya melebar melihat langit malam yang berwarna biru tua dengan bintang-bintang yang berkumpul membentuk konstelasi yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Bulan tampak lebih besar dari biasanya, bersinar tidak kalah terangnya dengan kumpulan bintang-bintang tersebut.

Jungkook mengangkat lenteranya yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna kuning _topaz_, kemudian mengayunkannya dengan cepat bersamaan dengan kecepatan kotak kecil yang mereka naiki. Bekas ayunan lentera tersebut membentuk kupu-kupu yang bercahaya warna-warni dan terbang di sekitar mereka. Yoongi tahu pasti itu salah satu dari sihir Jungkook yang harus ia akui memikat hatinya.

Rasanya tidak buruk berada di sini walaupun Yoongi tidak berani melihat ke bawah. Embusan angin yang menggerakkan rambut abu-abunya terasa lebih nyaman dan tenang, apalagi saat Jungkook tiba-tiba bersenandung sebuah melodi yang asing. Senandungan itu memabukkannya, membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi memeluk Jungkook semakin erat.

Semua hal yang ia lihat sekarang itu terlalu indah, terlalu nyata sampai ia melupakan apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya dan hanyut ke dalam euforia yang dibuat oleh pemuda berema coklat di depannya ini.

"Sudah kubilang di sini indah, 'kan? Untung saja Hyung naik ke sini, kalau tidak pasti Hyung akan menyesal saat sudah kembali," kata Jungkook dengan nada jenaka. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi mendekapnya lebih erat, lebih dari mendekap karena takut akan ketinggian yang tidak wajar. Ini seperti... takut akan kehilangan sesuatu. Maka, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Yoongi-_hyung_, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak... hanya saja," Yoongi melepaskan dekapannya dan berbicara dengan volume yang kecil, "aku merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Semua yang kaulakukan dan semua yang ada di sini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Aku sebelumnya tidak pernah berharap sesuatu seperti ini."

Balasan Jungkook hanyalah kekehan pelan, ia meletakkan kembali lenteranya ke dalam kotak yang mereka duduki.

"Di sini memang indah, di sini memang utopia seperti apa yang Hyung dengar dari rumor yang ada. Aku juga dulu pernah bertemu banyak orang dari dunia _Hyung _pergi ke sini, mereka semua memiliki masalah masing-masing dan aku menemani mereka pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan di sini seperti sekarang aku menemani Hyung di sini," jelas Jungkook. "Mereka memiliki dua pilihan. Yang pertama, karena mereka tidak boleh berada di sini lama-lama, mereka harus kembali ke dunia asal mereka. Yang kedua, mereka tinggal di sini selamanya dan menjadi penduduk setempat yang dapat melakukan apapun dengan konsekuensi bahwa ingatan orang-orang tentang mereka akan dihapus. Mau tahu apa yang membuatku merasa miris? Mereka lebih memilih opsi kedua dibandingkan harus memecahkan masalah mereka sendiri. Itu tindakan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan menurutku."

Pantas saja tidak pernah ada kebenaran dari rumor tersebut. Semua orang yang pergi ke sini terlena dengan hal-hal magis dan utopia yang ada.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba yang membuat bahu Jungkook menegang. "Kau bilang kau tinggal di sini, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun."

"Oh." Sedikit jeda yang ada, Jungkook kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. "Bagaimana bilangnya ya? Aku sudah meninggal sebenarnya."

"Eh? Hah?" Jawaban Jungkook membuat Yoongi kebingungan. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa bersama denganku di sini? Aku juga masih bisa menyentuhmu."

Respon Yoongi membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawanya, menurutnya itu adalah respon terlucu yang pernah ia dengar. "Astaga, _Hyung_. Yah, pokoknya, setelah aku meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk ke sini untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang orang-orang katakan, tapi pada akhirnya aku terperangkap di sini. Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Di sini bukan surga maupun neraka, jadinya aku tidak bisa... yah, pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya."

"Kau sudah berapa lama di sini?"

"Satu tahun...?" Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya. "Dan juga kalau _Hyung _tanya kenapa aku bisa ke sini, jawabannya aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja di hadapanku ada visualisasi dari dunia ini, aku tertarik dan masuk, dan pada akhirnya aku terperangkap. Selesai."

Yoongi menghela napas saat mendengar penjelasan Jungkook. "Apa tidak ada cara untuk keluar dari sini?"

"Ada," jawab Jungkook dengan cepat sembari menengok ke belakang.

Yoongi yakin, ekspresi Jungkook yang ia lihat sekarang tidak pernah ia harapkan sebelumnya. Pemuda bersyal hitam itu tersenyum, namun senyumnya terlihat sedih dan dipaksakan.

"Aku hanya butuh seseorang mengingatku."

Jungkook membawa Yoongi ke berbagai tempat yang menakjubkan di sana setelah Jungkook memaksa Yoongi menaiki beberapa wahana tidak manusiawi di taman bermain, alhasil Yoongi merasakan pusing yang luar biasa karena lelah diputar-putar oleh wahana tersebut. Pemuda berema abu-abu itu juga merasa kesal karena stamina Jungkook yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Mereka bahkan pergi ke toko-toko yang ada, memasukinya tanpa membeli satupun barang yang ada. Salju yang turun di sana pun tidak selebat yang ada di Seoul. Bahkan di sana Jungkook bermain-main dengan salju tersebut, melemparnya dengan bola-bola salju yang ia bentuk dengan cepat dengan sihirnya.

Setelah semua yang ia lalui bersama Jungkook, Yoongi masih merasa ada yang kurang. Melihat senyum lebar Jungkook yang selalu ditunjukkan kepadanya membuat dadanya sesak, apalagi saat mengingat kejadian di wahana kotak ajaib itu.

Apakah senyum dan tawanya itu benar-benar mencerminkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Apakah dia benar-benar bahagia? Saat dia bilang bahwa ia ingin ada seseorang mengingatnya, apakah itu berarti keberadaannya dihapus dari ingatan orang-orang yang mengenalnya?

Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi, apakah ia harus memikirkan itu sekarang? Masalahnya saja belum selesai. Memang benar datang ke sini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, hanya saja setidaknya... ia memiliki waktu untuk tidak memikirkannya. Waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Pukul setengah lima pagi saat mereka melihat ke arah jam di tengah kota sebelum pada akhirnya Jungkook membawa Yoongi ke tebing yang dapat melihat kota kecil itu dari atas. Kota tersebut memiliki kharismanya tersendiri.

"Hei, hei, Yoongi-_hyung_," panggil Jungkook di saat mereka sedang duduk menghadap ke arah kota-kota yang bercahaya itu, "sebelum nanti aku mengantarmu pulang, apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku?"

"Hah?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?"

"Ya, anggap saja kesan loh, kesan. Habisnya kan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini." Jungkook mendekap lututnya, kepalanya menengok ke arah Yoongi yang tengah memikirkan jawabannya.

"Apa ya... mungkin kau sangat hebat?"

"Alasannya?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menjawabnya, "Kau itu hebat ya karena terlihat seperti itu. Kau juga mahir di banyak bidang—saat kita ke _game center_, aku tidak tahu kalau kau jago memainkan semua _game _yang ada di sana—, kau memiliki stamina yang hebat, dan kau juga bisa membuat orang lain merasa tenang hanya dengan melihat senyummu saja."

Wajah Jungkook sedikit memerah karena mendengar pujian tersebut. "Terima... kasih? Apa aku terlalu cepat mengucapkannya?"

"Kau terlihat begitu bebas, aku menginginkan hal seperti itu. Sejak kecil, aku dilarang melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi kesukaanku. Aku dilarang bermain musik dan aku dijauhkan dari semua yang berkaitan dengannya, aku dipaksa untuk belajar. Kedua orang tuaku menginginkan aku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus sehingga mereka dapat membangga-banggakan ke teman-teman mereka.

Saat aku diam-diam memainkan piano tua milik kakekku yang diletakkan di gudang, aku dipukul oleh ibuku dan ayahku membakar piano tersebut tepat di depan mataku. Kondisiku di rumah tidak jauh berbeda saat aku di sekolah. Tidak ada yang dapat kupercayai, semuanya munafik. Jadi kupikir, untuk apa aku susah-susah untuk tersenyum atau terlihat ramah di mata orang lain, mereka semua tidak penting untukku.

Saat aku masuk SMA, aku menemukan beberapa teman yang dapat kupercayai yang berlanjut sampai aku kuliah. Memiliki mereka sama sekali tidak membuatku berpaling akan kondisi rumah tanggaku yang semakin parah. Kedua orang tuaku bertengkar setiap hari, pada akhirnya aku yang kena imbas salah satu dari mereka.

Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan apa yang aku sukai sampai sekarang? Yang kulakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dari mereka, menutup semua apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan dari mereka. Sial... meskipun begitu, seberapa keras aku mencoba menyatakan keinginanku yang sebenarnya kepada mereka, semakin besar pula dampak mereka kepadaku. Rasanya sakit, teman-temanku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dulu aku selalu berandai-andai bisa menemukan tempat di mana tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada rasa dendam, dan tidak ada hal-hal negatif lainnya. Pada akhirnya aku menemukan tempat ini, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook yang memperlihatkanku berbagai hal-hal menarik dan membuatku merasa menjalani kehidupan sesuai yang aku inginkan tanpa dikekang siapapun. Aku sangat senang kok, sungguh."

Yoongi beranjak, ia menghadap ke arah Jungkook. "Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa rasanya masih ada yang kurang? Jungkook-ah, kenapa saat aku melihat senyummu itu, aku merasa sakit? Kau itu siapa sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah Jeon Jungkook."

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jungkook terdiam, ia tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ah, _Hyung_, sekarang sudah mau jam lima. Lebih baik kita kembali ke danau tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, danau tersebut merupakan pintu keluarnya loh."

Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benarkah? Wah, ternyata pintu keluarnya sangat dekat sekali ya tadi," balas Yoongi spontan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"Memang selalu seperti itu, orang-orang kebanyakan mencari sesuatu yang terbaik untuk mereka dan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa yang terbaik itu sudah berada di dekat mereka." Pemuda berema coklat itu merapikan rambutnya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. "Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berdua menuruni tebing tersebut dengan Jungkook yang berjalan di depannya. Yoongi memandang Jungkook dari belakang dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gembira sekaligus terlihat sangat pilu.

Yoongi tidak pernah memahami perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah itu senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya.

Apa yang ada di balik senyuman itu? Sukacita? Nestapa? Kekecewaan? Atau penyesalan?

Semuanya terlalu acak.

Di bawah tebing tersebut, mereka kembali memasuki hutan di mana Yoongi pertama kali berada di dunia ini. Pohon-pohon berwarna-warni yang menjulang tinggi, kali ini ia dapat melihat langit biru gelap yang semakin lama semakin terang. Sebentar lagi pagi akan tiba, waktunya di sini sebentar lagi akan usai.

"Yoongi-_hyung_," Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan mengarahkan lentera kayunya tepat di hadapan Yoongi, "apa Hyung sudah merasa mendingan? Jangan menghindari masalahmu ya, aku yakin Hyung akan baik-baik saja."

Yoongi terkikik. "Terima kasih."

Apa mereka akan berpisah di sini?

Jungkook tersenyum getir, ia meletakkan lenteranya dan mendekap Yoongi tanpa aba-aba. "Jungkook-_ah_—"

"Maaf, _Hyung_. Tapi tolong biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar," katanya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

Pelukan tersebut terasa hangat, namun juga terasa familiar. Rasanya Yoongi juga pernah menerima dekapan hangat seperti ini, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan ia pernah berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Sangat, sangat menyayangimu, sejak sebelum kau mengetahuinya."

Jungkook melepaskan dekapannya, kali ini ia memandang Yoongi yang tengah kebingungan. Dadanya terasa sesak, Yoongi tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Setiap kali ia melihat Jungkook dan cengengesan bodohnya itu, rasanya ia akan menangis. Meskipun Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tangisi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yoongi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Apa aku pernah mengenalmu?"

"Tidak, kita baru pertama kali bertemu di sini."

"Kalau memang seperti itu," Yoongi mengusap air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari mata Jungkook, "kenapa kau menangis? Ke mana Jeon Jungkook yang kuat dan selalu tersenyum seperti tadi?"

"Huh...? Aneh." Jungkook mengusap kedua matanya dengan kedua lengannya. "Kenapa aku menangis ya? Hahaha, maaf _Hyung_, aku malah terlihat aneh di depanmu. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita! Hanya tinggal berjalan lurus, maka danau tempat pertama kali kita bertemu akan terlihat."

Jungkook dengan cepat berbalik, menutupi wajahnya dari Yoongi.

Setelah ini, Yoongi akan pulang ke dunianya tanpa penyesalan apapun. Ia akan kembali bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan menceritakan hal gila yang baru saja ia lalui. Ia akan bercerita dengan nada lantang yang berkata bahwa ia telah memasuki dunia lain yang luar biasa, kemudian ia bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda tampan yang menunjukkan hal-hal yang menakjubkan.

Setelah semua ini, Yoongi akan berpisah dengan Jungkook dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Dia memang orang asing yang Yoongi pertama kali temui di sini, kebetulan pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sangat baik sekali yang bersusah payah untuk menunjukkan hal-hal terindah yang pernah lihat.

"Nah, sudah sampai."

Di hadapan Yoongi sekarang adalah sebuah danau yang sama dengan yang ia lihat pertama kali saat ia berada di sini. Suara riak air yang masih sama, kunang-kunang yang sama yang bergerak ke sana kemari, serta pemandangan yang sama yang memikat hatinya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Setelah aku pulang, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Eeeh, hm, apa ya? Mengelilingi kota? Menuntun orang-orang yang datang ke sini seperti _Hyung_?" Jungkook menjawab dengan ragu, kemudian ia mengeratkan syalnya karena udaranya yang terasa semakin dingin. Menjelang pagi hari memang cukup dingin, apalagi ia melihat butir-butir salju yang baru memasuki hutan ini yang sebelumnya tidak ada. "Ah, ada salju."

"Kau benar." Pemuda berema abu-abu itu membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena salju-salju kecil, kemudian mengembusan napas ke tangannya yang dingin. Yoongi tidak memakai sarung tangan dari tadi, sekarang tangannya terasa dingin. "Tidak ada bedanya ya, dunia ini dengan duniaku."

Jungkook bergumam pelan. Sesudahnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka memandangi danau tersebut dengan tenang.

Yoongi meremas jaketnya, rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya tidak kunjung hilang.

"Terima kasih." Jungkook tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena _Hyung _sudah datang ke sini. Karena aku benar-benar bisa melihat _Hyung _sekali lagi."

"Kenapa—"

Jungkook meremas bahu Yoongi, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya bergetar. "Sejak kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, aku tidak ingin Yoongi-_hyung _merasa bersalah karena kepergianku. Aku tidak ingin _Hyung _dan yang lainnya merasa sedih, makanya kalian tidak dapat mengingatnya. Aku sudah terhapus dari ingatan kalian. Jeon Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi kalian, hanya orang yang sudah kehilangan eksistensinya."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan—"

"Tentu saja, _Hyung _tidak ingat." Jungkook tertawa pilu. "Lebih baik seperti ini, ini semua demi kebaikan _Hyung_."

Yoongi sekarang berhadapan dengan Jungkook, ia membelakangi danau tersebut. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang Jungkook bicarakan. Kenapa pemuda itu seperti ini? Kenapa ia berbicara seolah-olah mereka berdua saling mengenal?

...tunggu, saling mengenal?

"_Yoongi-_hyung_, tunggu aku dong!"_

Ekspresi itu benar-benar memuakkan.

"_Hari ini _Hyung _mau makan apa? Oh, apa kita minta Seokjin-_hyung _masak _pancake _ya?"_

Pemuda di depannya benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, pegangannya di kedua bahunya yang erat itu menandakan bahwa selama ini ia memendam perasaan yang tidak dapat dikeluarkan begitu saja.

"_Hyung, malam ini aku mungkin pulang sedikit terlambat karena aku masih ada tugas. Pulanglah duluan bersama Namjoon-_hyung_, nanti aku menyusul."_

Saat itu, Yoongi mengingat semuanya. Dekapan itu, suara tawa itu, ekspresi yang selalu bahagia itu, dan juga orang itu.

Jeon Jungkook yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Jungkook-_ah_, Jungkook-_ah_." Tangannya menyentuh pipi pemuda di depannya dengan perlahan. "Aku di sini, aku ada di sini. Aku... mengingat semuanya."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "_Hyung_...? _Hyung _ingat—tidak, bagaimana bisa...?"

Yoongi tidak mengatakan apapun, ia mendekap erat Jungkook. Dari semua pelukan yang ia berikan dan dapatkan dari tadi, ia baru merasakan kehangatan yang menusuk seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merindukan sensasi ini, sensasi yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Aku membencimu, Jungkook-_ah_," ia mencicit, "kau menghapus eksistensimu dari ingatan kami? Jangan bercanda! Demi kebaikan kami? Kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal!"

"Aku tidak ingin _Hyung _sedih—"

"Persetan dengan semua itu!" Yoongi meninggikan suaranya. "Lebih menyakitkan saat menjalani hidup seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Kau... berbohong ya? Kau pergi ke sini supaya kami semua tidak mengingatmu, 'kan? Tidak mengingat kejadian itu...? PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA SENYUM DAN TAWA PALSUMU YANG KAUTUNJUKKAN KEPADAKU. KENAPA?! JAWAB AKU, APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAUINGINKAN?" Kemudian, Yoongi melepaskan dekapannya. "Jungkook-_ah_..."

Jungkook terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum, ia tidak bisa melakukannya di saat seperti ini. Yoongi terluka, dirinya juga terluka. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit yang memuakkan.

"Melihat _Hyung _sedih, itu membuatku juga sedih. Aku hanya ingin kalian semua merasa bahagia dan menjalani hidup tanpa memikirkan aku sama sekali, aku pasti hanya menjadi beban bagi kalian. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku... melakukan hal yang salah, kupikir semuanya sudah benar.

"Saat melihat Yoongi-_hyung _di sini, aku sama sekali tidak dapat menahan keterkejutanku. Aku yakin aku bisa menangis saat itu juga kalau aku tidak menahan diriku. Saat _Hyung _datang ke sini dengan perasaan tercampur aduk, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa, berusaha membuat _Hyung _merasa senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan walaupun sementara.

Walaupun sebentar, aku sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengan Yoongi-_hyung_. Sampaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya, aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mengingatku atau tidak saat Yoongi-_hyung _sudah mengingatku. Maaf aku tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tidak, Jungkook-_ah_, tunggu—"

Jungkook mendorong Yoongi dengan pelan ke belakang, memberikan senyum lebar paling tulus yang pernah Yoongi lihat.

"Selamat tinggal, Min Yoongi. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh."

"JUNGKOOK-_AH_—"

Setelah tenggelam ke dalam danau tersebut, Yoongi samar-samar masih dapat melihat siluet Jungkook di sana sebelum sosok tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Apakah setelah ini Jungkook akan meninggalkan dunia ini? Ia sudah mengingatnya, 'kan?

Yoongi melupakan sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

_Saat itu, Yoongi masih kelas 3 SMA dan Jungkook masih kelas 1 SMA, seorang murid pindahan di sekolah tersebut. Yoongi berada di dalam klub musik bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan tak beberapa lama, Jungkook datang ke klub musik untuk mengajukan permintaan bergabung._

_Ketua klub musik, Kim Namjoon, menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hari itu adalah hari pertama Jungkook masuk ke klub musik, masuk ke kehidupan seorang Min Yoongi._

_Sejak saat itu, mereka sering bersama untuk membahas lagu yang akan Yoongi ciptakan. Bersama dengan Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon, dan Kim Seokjin yang juga anggota klub tersebut. Mereka bertujuh adalah anggota klub musik di sekolah itu._

_Jungkook selalu menjadi kesayangan mereka semua. Ia selalu membantu semuanya ketika ada kesulitan, meskipun ia selalu berbuat jahil kepada yang lain dan juga dirinya, hal tersebut tidak membuat orang-orang di sana marah. Mereka malah menemukan sisi atraktif dari seorang Jeon Jungkook._

_Yoongi juga menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jungkook. Yoongi menceritakan masalah keluarganya yang membuatnya merasa jenuh dan Jungkook yang menanggapinya dengan serius. Saat itu, Jungkook tidak menceritakan apapun. Ia tampak seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki masalah apapun._

_Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai pada hari kelulusan Yoongi dan Seokjin tiba. Hari yang Yoongi pikir akan menjadi hari terindahnya, hancur berantakan._

_Jungkook berkata kepada dirinya untuk pulang lebih dulu bersama dengan Namjoon-hyung karena ia memiliki tugas tambahan. Hari ini semuanya sepakat untuk merayakan kelulusan Yoongi dan Seokjin di rumah Taehyung. Semuanya sudah direncanakan dengan baik. Semuanya. Yoongi bersikeras untuk menemani Jungkook, tapi Jungkook menolaknya dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja._

_Namun, kecelakaan yang menimpa Jungkook malam itu sama sekali tidak terencana. Sama sekali tidak ada yang memikirkannya._

_Perampokan sialan itu menjadikan Jungkook sebagai targetnya. Saat Jungkook melakukan perlawanan di gang sempit itu, pelaku perampokan tersebut menembak Jungkook sebanyak dua kali dengan pistol kecil yang ia bawa sebelum pada akhirnya melarikan diri._

_Yang paling syok atas kepergian Jungkook tiba-tiba itu adalah Yoongi. Ia meneriaki para polisi yang mengecek TKP, kemudian berteriak tidak percaya saat tim forensik menyatakan bahwa Jungkook sudah meninggal di tempat dengan ditemukannya gantungan kunci Kumamon yang dikantongi di saku celananya._

_Begitu saja. Jungkook pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal. Tanpa menulis surat apapun. Tanpa ucapan-ucapan hangat dan melankolis seperti yang ada di film-film._

_Kosong. Kondisi psikis Yoongi sedikit terganggu. Ia masih terpukul akan kepergian orang yang paling ia sayangi. Orang yang paling mengerti akan keadaannya daripada yang lain. Meskipun Hoseok maupun Jimin sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya, Yoongi tidak merasakan kehangatan yang sama saat ia bersama dengan Jungkook._

_Mau apa ia sekarang, mengucapkan aku menyayangimu dan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menjaganya? Jangan bercanda. Kalimat itu terlalu klise dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Jungkook tidak dapat mendengarnya, menyesal juga sia-sia._

_Memuakkan._

_Apakah Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengan takdirnya? Kenapa ia harus merasakan hal seperti ini?_

_Kenapa?_

—_dan setelah itu, Yoongi melupakan eksistensi tentang Jeon Jungkook. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya._

Yoongi membuka matanya, ia menemukan dirinya berada di kamar hotelnya sendiri. Sekarang pukul enam pagi lebih lima belas menit.

Apa semua itu hanya mimpi? Di mana ia bertemu dengan Jungkook di dunia lain yang penuh dengan sihir dan hal-hal gila lainnya?

Yoongi bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya, hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan ia ada janji dengan teman-temannya. Reuni, katanya.

Dekapan itu terasa nyata.

Genggaman itu terasa nyata.

Perpisahan itu juga terasa nyata.

Benarkah semua itu hanya mimpi? Tapi, sepertinya tidak.

Semuanya terlihat nyata, dunia lain itu juga.

"Oh, Yoongi-_hyung_! Di sini!"

Yoongi dapat melihat pemuda berema merah muda melambaikan tangannya sesaat ia membuka pintu restoran yang dijanjikan. Yoongi tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka yang sudah memesan minuman masing-masing, kemudian ia duduk di samping Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Hari ini kau terlihat muram, kenapa?" tanya Seokjin yang penasaran.

Yoongi terdiam sebentar, pikirannya tentang Jungkook masih terbayang di otaknya. "Itu, aku kemarin mencoba membuktikan rumor Hotel Victoria itu."

"AHHH!" Hoseok berseru. "Padahal _Hyung _sendiri yang bilang tidak percaya akan takhayul, tapi ternyata dia mencobanya juga! Perkataan dan perbuatanmu sangat bertolak belakang tuh."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu, aku cuma penasaran. Habisnya otak dungu kalian semua terlalu serius menganggap rumor tersebut," balas Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Terus, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Namjoon yang diam-diam juga ikut penasaran.

"Aku memasukinya. Dunia itu benar-benar ada." Yoongi membuat semuanya melotot ke arahnya. "Sial, aku malas mengakuinya tapi tempat itu benar-benar bagus."

"Ihhh, jadi kepengen ke sana," gumam Taehyung, kemudian ia menyenggol Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kapan-kapan ayo kita berdua ke sana."

"Aku tidak merekomendasikanmu ke sana loh, lebih baik kalian tidak pernah ke sana."

"Eh..."

"Kemudian, aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang," ucap Yoongi. Tapi, entah mengapa ia sudah tahu akan reaksi teman-temannya. "Dia itu teman kita juga yang ikut klub musik waktu itu! Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Aku merasa bodoh karena melupakannya dan menjalani hidup tanpa mengingat apa-apa tentangnya. Eksistensinya terhapus di ingatan kita, itu cara kerja dunia itu jika kita memasuki dan menetap di dunia itu."

Yoongi tahu, tapi ia ingin tetap membicarakannya.

Menyakitkan, iya, ia tahu itu. Dirinya bukan pemuda tegar yang bisa tersenyum dengan mudah seperti Jungkook.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Yoongi-_hyung_?"

"Bukannya dari dulu kita cuma berenam?"

"Jeon Jungkook? Siapa dia?"

Yoongi tersenyum getir, ia menyesap minumannya yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka.

Kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Ia bukan siapa-siapa."


End file.
